Build:Team - 2 Man Racway
This build uses the defensive and aggressive skills and abilities of Paragons to go through PvE without much troubles. Team Composition Player Bars Heroes Hero equipment * All paragons should have Centurion's insignia on all pieces. All other characters should have Survivor runes on all pieces. * All characters should have a Rune of Superior Vigor. Paragons should seriously consider a Rune of Clarity. ** Any extra rune slots should be filled with Vitae runes. * All paragons should have a shield to reduce blind duration (such as Eye of Argon). * All characters should take Fortitude mods on their weapons, except where noted otherwise. ** Paragons should have 15^50% inscriptions and furious spearheads on their weapons. ** Casters should have +5e or HCT 20% inscriptions on their weapons. Imbagon Player prof=P/W spear=11+1+1 leader=11+1 command=8+1Optionalattackyourselves!nothing to fear!battle standard of honorgreat justice!angerrefrain/build See Build:P/W Imbagon for more information. Variants * Can also be played by Build:P/A Dagger Spammer, Build:P/D Scythe Spammer and Build:W/any PvE Dragon Slash Warrior. Commandagon Hero prof=P/W spear=10+1+1 leader=10+2 command=11+1of WearinessAttackStrikeRefrainBack!"of Envyfor the Eyes!"Refrain/build Equipment * A Furious spear is crucial here - no substitute is anywhere near as effective. Utility Paragon (x2) prof=P/any spear=10+1 leader=11+1 motiva=10+1+1of RestorationThrowSpearof Restorationof RestorationOptionalRefrainof Return/build Choose your elite based on the area: * for most areas. * if your midline/backline tends to die to melee. * if you simply need lots of healing (due to life steal, health degeneration, etc). * for especially condition-heavy areas. * for especially hex-heavy areas. ** Consider also and if necessary. Consider or in areas with monster-only enchantments and hexes. (You may need to micro these.) * for areas with significant energy denial. (Remember that your paragons have essentially infinite energy under most circumstances.) While normally a defensive character, some areas may render defensive elites on these characters unnecessary. In those cases, consider: * to deal with kiting foes (who might otherwise dodge spear attacks, among other things). * for normal mode or similarly simple areas. For alternative methods of enchantment removal, consider: * * * While Rend Enchantments is often superior to , the later allows you to bring some of the above Mesmer skills. For alternative attack skills (since two and two are rarely ideal), consider: * for deep wound. * for an attack that should never miss. * if you want a "guaranteed" deep wound. * if you're not worried about damage output but want more Finale of Restoration triggers. ** You can also micro this with Vicious Attack if necessary. * for a self blind removal. (You may have to micro this.) * if you're expecting to have trouble with minions. Remember that you have an excellent source of daze from the commandagon. * for areas where foes use rez skills or other strong which annoy you. Orders Hero prof=E/N energy=12+1+1 blood=12 curse=3Renewalof RestorationFury@14of Pain@14Bond@14Armor@5Optionalthe Blood/build * * * * Equipment * +20% enchantment duration staff SoS Hero prof=Rt/? res=12+1 cha=12+1+1 spawn=3+1of SpiritsBloodsongOptionalWeaponSiphonBody and SoulWas Kaolaiof My Flesh/build * if you have a human melee to get in the middle of mobs. (Micro this.) * Micro if an ally gets a dangerous condition (daze, etc) and the hero doesn't immediately remove it. * For the areas with lots of hexes , or can be taken. Equipment * Low energy set (spear and shield) so there isn't a big difference in energy when PwK is used. Minion Bomber Hero prof=N/Mo Death=12+3+1 soul=8+1 prot=10BonesBone MinionsNovaBileOptionalHexesAegisMasochism/build * over Convert Hexes and Aegis * * Equipment * 40/40 Death Magic set * Bloodstained insignia Usage *Set all heroes to guard mode. *You will need to micro Aggressive Refrain, though hopefully only once. Counters * Anti-melee, anti-adrenaline, and anti-shout hexes like , , , , or . Notes *Spirits are affected by Anthem of Envy.